


Cold, Hard Reality.

by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood



Series: In The End It's Him And I [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Black Order, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I didn't know I was pregnant, Labour, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, mentions of Sudden Infant death, mentions of past Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood
Summary: It’s often during the most calm, the most ordinary of times, that ones’ life can change, and it happens in a single instant, and before you know it, everything changes and nothing will be ever as it was.
Relationships: Corvus Glaive/Proxima Midnight
Series: In The End It's Him And I [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551904
Comments: 13
Kudos: 7





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many mixed feelings about uploading this but here we go :)  
> Comments, constructive feedback and Kudos, as always are appreciated and welcome

Standing under the lukewarm stream of the shower, Proxima rolled her shoulders, hoping to ease the persistent, niggling tension that had lingered the last few days, in her shoulders but mostly in her lower back. 

Growing impatient when there was no change, Proxima shut off the water with more force than necessary, she suddenly winced, bracing a hand against the wall until the strange sensation passed. 

It had started late the previous afternoon, and had come and gone at seemingly random intervals ever since. Proxima had put it down to having eaten something that hadn’t agreed with her, and she’d told Corvus much the same when he’d found her on the floor of their bathroom, fighting off a wave of nausea in the early hours of that day.

However the odd feeling had progressed steadily from mild irritation, to a pain that made the warrior pace herself as much as possible throughout the course of the day. And now, almost a full twenty four hours since it had started, the pain was enough to let Proxima realize it was more than just an upset stomach. 

Once the wave of pain had passed, she stepped out of the shower, slowly and carefully as she tried to pin-point the cause and source of the pain. It was low in her belly. A pulled muscle was her next assumption, but she knew her own body well enough; the same went for her tolerance for pain and this, along with the fact that she’d pulled almost every muscle possible over the years, in training and battle but this was not the same feeling.

Proxima just barely finished towelling her skin dry when she suddenly doubled over, the pain returned, at the worst it had been yet. With a hand clutching the counter that held the sink, she clutched her middle with the other, pursing her lips and tried to breathe normally as she waited for the pain to dissipate. Even when the pain faded she stayed where she was, perhaps there something serious that had been missed during her last medical exam? Haemorrhaging perhaps?

“Medical Unit” the blue haired female muttered to herself. Medical staff would be able to tell what was wrong, and set it right. Calmly, Proxima took a single step towards the door only to be hit with another wave of intense pain!

Feeling a strange pressure between her legs she pressed her knees together as she groaned, against her best attempts to keep silent. Proxima Midnight prided herself on her tolerance under pressurised situations; that, and her fierce nature were just two things that made her one of Thanos’ best Generals. But now the often stoic female was concerned. Her expression said as much. The pain eased but it didn’t completely go away. 

Breathing heavily, Proxima’s eyes widened, darting in every direction in her panic; she was struggling to even remain standing, she came to the conclusion that she wasn’t going to be able to walk three floors down to the medical bay. She remembered her Communication-band, which sat on her bedside table. 

She managed a further two steps towards the bathroom door but the pain once again returned with a vengeance. Brought to her knees in agony, Proxima tore her hand from the edge of the counter to steady herself, her other arm wrapping firmly around her middle. The only theory she could settle on was some internal injury that had been overlooked from their last mission, two days ago. If something wasn’t done soon she would die, she was sure of it. There was no way pain like this was survivable for any length of time.

Crying out, Proxima doubled over, Panic gripping her as she realized she couldn’t even call for assistance if she wasn’t able to get her Communication-band! Gritting her teeth to quieten her wail of agony and fear, Proxima heard the doors of her chamber close and Corvus call out to her! She’d never been more relieved in all her life

“Corvus…in here!”  
It was all she was able to shout before being cut off by another wave of pain, her pained cry escaped as only a broken gasp.

Corvus heard the urgency in her tone and darted to the bathroom, stopping in the door way to find his wife on her knees, holding her stomach  
“Proxima! What-” he exclaimed in alarm and concern, moving to go to her and help her to her feet.

Breathing heavily, Proxima held up a hand to stop him, shaking her head desperately 

“No, don’t, just get someone-agh!” she cried out sharply 

Corvus spoke but made no movement towards her 

“Let me take you to medical…” he offered, again she shook her head, lowering her gaze to the floor.

“Can’t move, just go and get someone, hurry!” she demanded. 

Itwas the terrified, pleading look she gave him rather than her hard tone that made Corvus obey.

Proxima had no idea how much time passed, it was just a blur of pain, but finally Corvus returned, moving to kneel at her side. In an attempt to ease the discomfort, Proxima sat on the cold steel floor, letting Corvus wrap an arm around her shoulders to support her. 

A medic entered the room seconds later and began asking her questions, where the pain was, how long it had been going on, and Proxima snapped her answers impatiently, too distracted by the pain.  


As she was still bare from her shower, the Medic immediately started examining Proxima’s stomach, pressing down every so often.

From the angle Proxima was sitting, Corvus saw a small bulge low in her belly that shouldn’t have been there, as well as the flash of concern that crossed the medic’s features. Had she not had her head turned and pressed to her husbands’ chest, Proxima would have seen it too. The medic’s black sclera eyes blinked up at the couple, four lids moving at different speeds

“Ms Proxima, if you’ll relax your legs and allow me to examine you, there’s one other thing I need to check-” he requested  
Proxima moaned irritated 

“Whatever just to just makes it STOP, ow agh!” Proxima howled, arching her spine in distress

The medic encouraged her to try to breathe normally as she slowly let her legs part, in far too much pain to be self-conscious by this point. Corvus silently urged his wife to take his hand, only to grunt as his fingers cracked alarmingly under her grip. He brushed her hair away from her face, which was now clammy with sweat. He made a soft, comforting sound in his throat.  


“Midnight, you’ll be fine, you’ll be alright” he reassured, despite his trepidation.

Only for her to flinch and lurch slightly as the Medic examined her

After a moment the medic looked back up at Proxima and swallowed nervously, his expression activating every instinctual alarm in Corvus’ mind  


“Ms Proxima…is there something I need to be informed of?” he questioned

Proxima relaxed slightly as the pain dulled, looking down at the medic

“What are you t-talking about?” she panted in frustration 

The Medic paused, looking up

“Ms Proxima…you-you’re in the late stage of labour” he revealed

Proxima snapped her head down, eyes wide, her expression mirroring her husbands 

“Wh-what?” she gasped, momentarily forgetting her severe discomfort.

Stunned silence swallowed the room with the force of a black-hole.

The Medic’s eyes flit nervously between the pair

“You…you didn’t…you didn’t realize?” he stammered

Proxima and Corvus remained too stunned to answer him.

The word labour rang in Corvus’ ears but failed to sink in. Labour meant pregnancy…  
How…?  


Corvus pulled back slightly to look at his wife  


“Proxima, you’re…how could not to say anything?!” he was close to yelling but the look Proxima gave him made him pause, before the words left his mouth.

She was just as taken a back as he was. More so.

"No, that can’t be I’m not even pregnant" she stated

The medics four eyes widened

“You, you’re sure you didn’t know about this?” he asked nervously

Proxima and Corvus glared at Medic, 

“Did our expressions tell you otherwise?!-…agh” 

Ironically, she was cut off by another wave of pain, Corvus’ gaze flitted between her and the medic

“There has to be another explanation, that can’t be possible!” he insisted

The medic shook his head 

“I’m afraid there isn’t. Rheanarian, is that correct?” he addressed Proxima urgently  


Proxima sighed heavily with a single nod of her head.

The medic got to his feet 

“Right, I’ll be right back. I’m going to need supplies from the medical unit. Meanwhile…”

He started to collect as many clean towels and sheets from the bathrooms cupboard and shelves as possible.

“Try and get to the bed, it’s important you’re as comfortable as possible and it’s far too enclosed in here” the Medic instructed briskly, Taking the sheets and towels to the other room.  
She nodded nervously, moving to put her arms around Corvus’ neck, taking the hint he slowly helped her to her feet. 

By the time they made it to the bedroom, the Medic was gone and the bed covered with the sheets and towels from the bathroom. Proxima stopped suddenly, grasping the bedside table. 

“Oh this is a nightmare, this can’t be happening!” she grit her teeth, clutching Corvus’ shoulder. No, that can’t be I’m not even pregnant Once she’d caught her breath she went to the bed.

“Ugh make myself comfortable…comfortable my arse, ow!” she shifted agitatedly, holding her stomach. Corvus seemed to have succumbed to stunned silence and hadn’t said a word. His mind was a whirl of questions.

Proxima twisted her body in distress

“I don’t understand, I’ve been through this before how did I not realize? I can’t-agh!” 

she clenched her teeth her teeth to smother her scream, the memory flashed in her mind, making her chest tighten, her throat become dry, panic all but suffocating her.

Corvus opened his mouth but it was a few moments before words actually formed 

“You truly had no idea? None?!” he demanded in a low voice

Her eyes met his fiercely

“No. If I had any suspicion that this was…I would have told you” she insisted, groaning in discomfort

Corvus nodded slowly, there was no lie in her expression, and he knew her well enough to see that he could trust her.

The next contraction made Proxima arch against the pillows, twisting the towel she lay on in her fist, throwing her other arm across her eyes, swearing in Rheanarian

“What have I done? How could I have not realized, there had to be some sign… what if I’ve done something wrong?…oh gods they’re going to die aren’t they, I’m going to lose them like last time because I didn’t even realize I was pregnant?” 

Maybe it was a surge in hormones but she could barely breathe through the panic clutching at her. Such an uncharacteristic show of unrestrained panic managed to snap Corvus from his frozen state and he darted to her side, taking her wrist and forcing it away from her eyes 

“Proxima, Proxima calm yourself! Look at me my love” he urged, his wife lifted her gaze, breathing heavily, Corvus realized he could feel her shaking, tears welling her eyes as he made her look at him  


“This is nothing like that and you know it!” he insisted, smoothing her hair back

“My love you…you miscarried…” he said, she’d told him of her past many years ago, and rarely ever spoke of it since.  
Proxima’s lower lip wavered “Not the second one” she whispered.

She’d been alone and pregnant with twins at sixteen. She’d miscarried one but carried her son the full eight months, but months later her son had passed away. She still didn’t know why, she’d just found him one morning, silent and still.

Proxima winced, this time the pain went far deeper than the torture of labour and Corvus pulled her close and pressed a kiss to her temple  


“We’ll work this out. I swear. Nothing like that will happen again my Midnight.”

Corvus’ hold on her tightened as Proxima tensed and doubled over as she was hit with another, more powerful contraction. Just as it subsided the medic returned with two crates of medical supplies.  


“How are you feeling, Ms Proxima?” the medic questioned

Proxima directed her angered gaze to the ceiling 

“I’m in hell!” she shouted, making the Medic jump slightly

“May I?” he asked, seeking permission to check her progress

Proxima nodded reluctantly 

“I don’t understand how this has happened without my realizing” she said, tearfully.

The medic arranged his sterilized supplies quickly and efficiently

“It’s rare but very possible I’m afraid.” He stated.

Proxima tried to move but decided against it

“Clearly” she spat venomously, leaning back against the pillows, sweat gathering on her forehead.

Corvus pushed back his wifes’ hair from her damp forehead “What can I do?” he murmured with concern

Proxima shook her head and was about to reply when she gripped his hand tighter, screaming through another contraction, covering up the crunch breaking bones in Corvus hand.  


Upon performing another examination the Medic spoke

“Alright, the next contraction you start pushing.” He encouraged

Dazed, Proxima nodded and turned to Corvus 

“I think, I think you should go” she requested quietly to Corvus surprise  


“Midnight, I don’t want you to endure this alone” he replied

The Medic glanced at Corvus “Actually I think it best you wait outside” he instructed

Corvus prickled at the declaration, with a fearsome growl of offence he was about to protest, Proxima however gripped his hand tighter to draw his attention  


“Corvus, do it, I’ll be fine.” she told him in a strained tone

He turned to her sharply “My love” he started

But he could tell he wasn’t going to convince her, instead, disregarding the fact that they had a witness, he nuzzled her forehead in a desperate need to offer one last sense of comfort to his wife.


	2. Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corvus had wanted to avoid it for longer, saying the words out-loud would make it too real for him to comprehend, but...there was no evading the truth any longer.
> 
> “Proxima’s…she’s in labour” he stated, words he never thought he'd say tasted foreign on his tongue.

Corvus paced the corridor outside their chambers; his path and pace were erratic and unpredictable, his heart thudded in his chest at a rapid speed. Proxima’s screams could suddenly be heard even from where Corvus stood in the corridor. The first shriek of pain made him almost jump out of his skin; it was so sudden and so…raw.

Not fifteen minutes later his younger brother Cull approached, Corvus’ eye remained fixed on the double doors. Cull watched for a moment, taking in Corvus’ tense, unrelenting posture and the agitated twitch of his clawed fingers. 

“Brother…? Something wrong?” the larger sibling asked, glancing at the closed doors

Without looking up Corvus answered

“Proxima, she, she’s…” 

Words rarely ever failed the articulate General, but the situation, the suddenness with which it had arisen, had shaken him, there was no use in denying it.  
Cull’s thick brow furrowed but before he could speak a third voice interrupted

“Nothing dire I do hope” the conceited voice of The Ebony Maw made Corvus’ skin crawl in irritation. Just the person he did not want to converse with at this moment. The pained screams of Proxima Midnight broke through the thick steel door of their chambers, the guttural sound shakes Corvus to his core.

Ebony Maw raised his eyebrows

“Is this something Lord Thanos should be made aware of?” The Maw queried, folding his hand and stepping towards the brothers.

Corvus had wanted to avoid it for longer, saying the words out-loud would make it too real for him to comprehend, but...there was no evading the truth any longer.

“Proxima’s…she’s in labour” he stated, words he never thought he'd say tasted foreign on his tongue.

It was Cull that broke the stunned silence 

“Brother, you never said she was-” 

Corvus shrugged

“I didn’t know!” he insisted, pausing for a moment.

“Neither did she. Apparently it’s possible.” He said simply

Cull looked mildly disturbed; that a female could be with child and not know it?! It didn’t sound feasible, Corvus started pacing as Proxima’s cries of pain continued in the background  


“It’s rare according to the medic, especially with twins”

Cull’s jaw slackened but Corvus spoke before he could vocalize his shock.

“Proxima is Rheanarian, brother. They almost exclusively birth twins” Corvus ran a hand over his face in a stressed manner.

Meanwhile, the Ebony Maw slipped away like a shadow, disappearing around the corner, unseen and unheard. This, he decided, was definitely something Thanos would need to be made aware of.  


For the next half an hour Corvus could do nothing but prowl the corridor restlessly, while Cull leant against the wall with his arms crossed, watching his brother with small, yellow eyes. He could see the concern and anxiety in Corvus’s expression, fleeting as it was given his relentless pacing.

Corvus came to a faltering stop as a deep seated howl emanated from inside the chambers he and Proxima shared, he played his hand against the wall, wincing as he was forced to listen to his wife’s’ screech of pain, punctuated with her calling his name. 

Had his glaive been to hand Corvus might have driven the blade through his chest there and then, in the hope that by the time he had regenerated, the screams would have stopped. Unable to bear it any longer, Corvus lurched for the control panel by the door.

Cull moved to stop him, thinking his brother would try and enter the room. Corvus knocked away the large hand that reached to grab him, instead of hastily entering the security code Corvus pressed the button for the room’s audio feed.

“Proxima? I know you can’t answer but…” Corvus hesitated, he felt compelled to communicate with her, to comfort her even if he couldn’t be in the room with her.  


“Proxima I’m right outside. I’m not going anywhere, I love you” he said, feeling Cull back off once he was sure Corvus wouldn’t try to duck inside.

Since it was only his brother around to hear, and the Medic, who was likely too busy to pay attention to Corvus’ vocal presence in the room, Corvus continued, reining in his anxiety for his wife’s sake. To his surprise he heard her shout out to him, her voice muffled by the thick iron doors

“Corvus…I’m sorry” she called.

Corvus could tell she was crying and it made his chest tighten and his resolve crack slightly  
He held down the button for the audio feed 

“No, Proxima, If you say you didn’t realize...I know you would have told me if…I know it’s a shock, it is for me as well but…We’ll work this out. I promise you, I can’t see but I know you’re doing fine, just…do what you have to, I’ll be here, waiting.” he told her.

For fifteen more minuets Corvus passed the time in much the same way as the past half an hour, pacing and worrying.  


Suddenly Proxima’s screams of pain stopped, and there was silence.

Cull straightened, uncrossing his arm, and met his brother’s eye, the siblings tensed considerably.

The seconds passed in silence

Finally, the screams of pain were replaced by a cry, far higher in pitch; it was the cry of a newly born infant, announcing its arrival into the world. Corvus suddenly felt light headed in his relief, releasing a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Across from him Cull smirked, nodding once at his sibling. 

Just as Corvus began to wonder why he hadn’t yet been allowed into the room, Proxima’s screams resumed. With only a few minutes reprieve, she was being forced through labour a second time as she delivered the first child’s twin.

This birth seemed to take longer than the first but eventually the cries of the second child could be heard from behind the doors of Corvus and Proxima’s chambers.  


Even after the second set of cries could be heard the doors to the room didn't open for a long while.

When they did the Medic came to stand before Corvus.

“You’ve a male and female; both strong, both healthy.” He reported.

Corvus felt Cull Obsidian clap him on the back

“Congratulations, brother” he rumbled.

In a daze, Corvus nodded, but the Medics expression became stern.

“The thing is…” he started

Corvus felt himself lock up “What?” he snarled

If something had happened to Proxima…

The Medic continued “She’s refusing to hold them, even look at them.” he said 

“Given the circumstances it isn’t surprising. She’s in shock, and extremely tired which is understandable. But the little ones will be hungry soon, and if she refuses to feed them, other steps should be taken to ensure they’re fed, but the sooner a decision is made the better it will be for the children and Ms Proxima” he explained

Corvus nodded, shock barely him absorb the information he was being given. 

Cull nudged him firmly into the room but did not move to enter himself, with uncharacteristic caution Corvus looked to the bed, barely hearing the doors close behind him.


	3. Pt 3

Proxima was lying on the bed, resting on her back with an arm resting above her belly and a clean bed cover covered her up to her chest. Exhausted, she looked up as him as he approached, the sight if her was enough to make him snap out of his hesitancy and stride to her side

“Proxima, you can't just ignore them…” he started

She turned away from him, expecting more of the same useless encouragements as the Medic had offered, but she was numb with shock, angry…and tired. She couldn’t remember ever feeling so exhausted, mentally and physically in her life.

“Corvus don’t! I never wanted this. I didn’t choose this” she snapped, her voice breaking. 

She knew she wouldn’t be able to bear the look Corvus was giving her; like he wanted so badly to understand, to relate to her denial of their twins existence. The situation was going to be difficult, on many levels, and not acknowledging it for as long as possible, meant there was no need to deal those difficulties.

But Corvus’ attention was drawn to the wooden crates the Medic had previously used to transport his medical supplies and equipment to their chambers. Both were now pushed, side by side, against the wall under the window, lined with several towels and blankets, two bundles lay inside.

Corvus approached, silent and careful, and looked inside, his breath hitched as he took in his first glimpse at the twins, their children. As part Rheanarian, they would take three days to full open their eyes, but the physical similarities and differences to each other and their parents where clear nonetheless. 

Both twins possessed Corvus’ skin tone, while small, soft nubs either sides of their heads that would grow and strengthen into horns, like their mother. 

For a long moment, Corvus was transfixed, memorizing every detail in the new-borns features, until he looked back to Proxima, who lay staring at the ceiling, not even looking in his direction.  
“You’re not the only one in shock Proxima” Corvus started firmly

“The entire time I was pacing that hallway I was trying to wrap my head around this…situation. But now I realize…it is what it is, and it isn’t something you can ignore and expect to go away”  
One of the new-borns stirred, bringing up a tiny hand up, grasping at empty air. Corvus bent his index finger inwards, tucking his claw away and pressing the knuckle of his finger to the child’s palm, feeling a rush of pride at the remarkable strength in the infants grip. 

“They are ours Proxima, things aren’t going to be easy, I cannot imagine how Thanos will react when he finds out…but they’re our children and they’re going to need both of us.”  
Proxima shut her eyes

“They don’t. What need do they have of a mother who never wanted them in the first place” she grumbled

“Proxima!” 

The female actually jumped at her husband sharp tone, turning slightly to face him in surprise. Proxima wasn’t the only one startled, one twin started wailing, with the other following quickly after.  
Corvus hesitated but instinct seemed to guide his actions as he bent and gingerly took one of the bundled up twins in his arms, he wasn’t sure which was which yet. And despite his moment of reluctance he found that it felt odd yet…right all at once.

Proxima felt incapable of looking away as Corvus Glaive, Dreadlord and first General of Thanos, cradled their new-born close to his chest with complete ease, no hint of self-consciousness.  
But more than that she found the sound of her wailing child…disturbed her. It didn’t irritate or anger her, but she felt compelled to make it stop, she didn’t want to her child to cry.  


Corvus caught her eye, her expression had become…conflicted, then confused…and finally she met his gaze and nodded once.

Corvus brought the child to her, and as soon as Proxima saw the scrunched face of her daughter, sobbing in Corvus’ arms, Proxima felt her chest tighten and Corvus watched as she slowly took the child from him, holding their daughter close to her chest.

Corvus collected the male twin and returned to Proxima’s side, only to see his wife, with unexpected if unpractised gentility, touched the tiny, balled up fist of the infant. 

Their daughter was the only one of the two that possessed the facial marking as Proxima did, it was faint on the newborn, only a darker shade of grey than the rest of the skin, not yet black like Proxima's.

Proxima laid back against the pillows, with her twins resting peacefully beside her, and Corvus sat on the edge of the bed close to her side, with an arm out-stretched in front of her, she stroked the top of her sons head, soothing him. 

Then the doors of their chambers opened and the couple looked up so suddenly that it startled their nearest child who started to cry, waking her twin who promptly joined in.

The Ebony Maw stepped into the room, flanked by four Chitauri Soldiers. Corvus got to his feet, standing defensively in front of Proxima and their twins

“Maw! What are you, ugh!” he cried out in surprise as he was flung to one side and held against the wall by Maws’ telekinetic powers. 

The glaive wielder struggled, despite the futility of his efforts, but it was instinctual; to protect his wife and their offspring

Maw gestured to Proxima and all four Chitauri approached

“Thanos needed to be made aware of your…predicament. He has ordered that the children be brought to him immediately. He knows you will understand” he said, the corner of his mouth twitching.  


The Maw gestured with his free hand and two of the Chitauri advanced on Proxima, who tried to curl herself around her twins  
“No!” She snarled, only to be restrained.

Despite the fact that she was still sore and weak, she struggled fiercely; kicking out and trying to wretch her arms free as the two remaining Chitauri lifted the two infants away, to Proxima’s revulsion  
“Don’t! You’ll hurt them, they’ve not even opened their eyes yet!” she screamed in rage

The Soldiers retreated, one stopped at the Maw’s side, the telekinetic lifted his free hand and with a single, wrinkled finger moved the corner of the towel, peering at the wailing new-borns creased features.

“Don’t touch her!” Proxima spat with hatred.

Corvus still fought against his invisible restraints,

“I’ll have your head for this Maw!” he snarled over his children’s startled cries and his wife’s shouts of protest.

The Chitauri restraining Proxima finally released her and began to leave the room

Ebony Maw looked to Corvus

“Now that’s hardly a wise declaration is it, my friend? Even if you were to succeed, Thanos would have your own in an instant. And he would ensure it did not grow back.” Maw smirked, releasing Corvus from his Telekinetic hold. 

Instead of tearing out the Maws jugular, Corvus darted for Proxima who on her feet, wanted to launch herself at the Maw, Corvus intervened, quickly pulling her close. Flinching as the doors slammed shut, solidifying the events that had just taken place and as the horrific truth hit, Proxima suddenly fell limp in Corvus’ arms, a gut-twisting wail breaking free as she dug her fingers into Corvus’ arms as they encased her shaking form. 

He carded a hand through her hair. The screams during her labour just minutes ago, somehow paled to the one that rang in his ear; it was guttural, feral…and Corvus would know this, for the rest of his life as the sound of a mother being forcibly separated from her new-borns.

It was now Corvus who was forced to restrain her, as Proxima tried to get to her feet with intent on going to Thanos, to explain and seek out their stolen twins  
“Proxima, it’ll do no good” Corvus insisted,

With an uneven inhale, Proxima pulled away to look Corvus in the eye

“He’ll think we knew. Thanos, he’ll think we kept this from him deliberately!” she said loudly, tears spilling over her dark cheeks

If they were even suspected as traitors, of trying to conceal such a detail from their master, it could only lead to the worst of scenarios. Corvus growled as Proxima, in an uncharacteristic show of emotion, began to sob in his arms; over-come with the whirlwind of emotions writhing inside her.

Corvus felt much the same, he was furious, he was anxious for the safety of the newborn twins…just like that the fleeting moment of happiness which he’d never known before he laid eyes on their children, had been ripped away…quite literally. He tightened his hold on Proxima, as though any moment she might be taken from his too.

Neither of them counted how much time passed; minuets, hours maybe? But suddenly the doors re-opened, and the Maw stepped inside. Proxima practically threw Corvus off of her, calling her spear to her hand and pointed it at the Maw. She grunted as her arm was forced down to her side and her wrist was twisted until she dropped the weapon which fell to the floor with a clatter.  
The Maw lowered his hand

“Now, now, No need for such hostility. Thanos wishes to speack with you, Glaive.” the telekinetic gestured for the cloaked male to follow him and made for the door yet again  
After sharing an apprehensive look with Proxima, who grabbed his wrist, fearing that if he left, he would not be returning

The Maw turned back with an exasperated sigh

“Our lord merely wishes to extend his congratulations at this sudden…joyous…occasion”

The grimace in his feature told the couple that, even if Thanos’ words were true, The Maw did not share the same sentiments. Proxima reluctantly let go of her husband, who followed the Maw, retrieving his glaive which stood against the wall, on his way out. Proxima grimace, leaning forward, hoarse from screaming during labour and protesting the removal of her twins, a broken sound was all that left her throat. 

The physical and emotional exhaustion, paired with the soreness of her body after birthing the twins barely an hour ago, she sank down on to the mattress, her knees drawn up almost to her chest, letting everything fall into blackness.


	4. Pt 4

Proxima stirred as she was nudged awake. She opened her eyes to find Corvus, who passed a familiar warm bundle into her arms.

With a sound, mixed between a laugh and a sigh of intense relief, she sat up, immediately taking her son from Corvus, who held their daughter in the crook of his arm.

Grinning, refusing to shed the tears that gathered in her eyes, since she’d probably cried more in the last few hours alone than she had in her life. She held her son close to her, touching corner of the towel he was wrapped in, moving it so that she could see his face. Corvus slid onto the bed beside her and she looked up at him

“How, what happened?” she breathed, unable to contain her happiness and relief  
“It…was as the Maw said; Thanos merely wished to extend his...blessings. He seems to have accepted that neither you nor I had any prior knowledge of this, but we can speak more of it later.” he said, from his tone and the look in his eyes as he turned to their daughter, sleeping deeply in his arm, Proxima knew better than to push for more information. 

Corvus caught her watching him and wrapped an arm around her, resting his hand on her shoulder he pulled her close.

“They’re ours, Proxima” he breathed with a slight chuckle, still coming to terms with the concept.

“So you keep saying” she chuckled tiredly, Corvus did the same, unable to tear his blood red gaze from the tiny Female infant in his arms.

“Forgive me my Midnight, just trying to familiarize myself with the term” he said lightly.   
But as she moved her head, Proxima could still see the concern in his features; she could practically hear the buzz of thoughts and concerns for their future in his mind. Hoping to bring him out of his deep train of thought, Proxima kissed his temple. This simple act of affection seemed to bring him back to her and Corvus let a small smile tug the corner of his mouth.

She allowed him to kiss her forehead in reply and Proxima leant into him, mindful of the twins in their arms, and the new family of four sat, huddled together, reunited, and decidedly safe, in their chambers. Nothing was going to be the same from that point on, everything about their life had been changed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a blinding flash that makes her skull almost burst with pain and Proxima lurched away from the hand pressed against her head. Doubled over, she tried to composs herself, push away the events she's just been forced to experience.

Every conflicting emotion, most of which in mirror opposite to each other, hammered through ever cell, every fibre of her being.

Finally she lifted her head to face the sorceress before her, three eyes blinked in perfect sync from the mysterious woman's’ wide forehead, pale straw-like hair framed a sallow, aging face.

Proxima frowned warily “That is not me! that is not my reality, it’s fiction! A LIE!” she spat furiously.

Such thing just didn't happened, couldn't happen! Not to someone like her; a warrior, a survivor, a Child of The Great Titan. It just was not possible, it was real.

The Sorceress, however remained unfazed by the Black Order Generals' confrontational stance and angered expression, when the aging woman spoke it was eerily serene and calm, but still, there is something behind it that sets every instinct Proxima possesses as a fighter into defence mode.

“Perhaps is it not you reality, but it is no lie. Countless realities exist, countless versions of yourself that exist. You are only one, single version of yourself and what you saw was another.” her whispered words echoing through the humid air.

With a defiant snarl, Proxima lifted her spear and pointed it to the Sorceress 

“Enough! I have told you what I seek, hand it over!” she ordered, trying not to think on what she had just been shown.

But the old woman before her remained impossibly still, Proxima even briefly wondered if she still breathed, but then the cloaked figure laughed, and empty, hollow sound that made even Proxima’s warrior heart stop and her blood freeze in her veins as the Sorceress spoke

To know reailty, to see and experience ever possibility, to hold the power to shape it as you see fit…” she started ominously

“To wield it for a thousand years…such powers, such knowledge becomes…quiet a burden. I severed by ties to the reality stone and offered it to the universe to do with as it pleased. The Reality Stone is far beyond even my reach now.” she declared

Proxima pulled back her arm, ready to launch the weapon at the Sorceress 

“You’re lying you hag! Thanos’ sources led me to you, the Reality Stone is here!” she insisted

When he Sorceress gave no response Proxima gave a furious cry and threw her spear.

It became embedded in the old womans chest, the force of the blow meant the Sorceress’ head was thrown back.

Proxima’s expression turned from one of triumph to one of horror as the old woman lowered her head until her chin met her chest, her wrinkled face cracking loudly as a terrible grin formed across her face, there were no teeth to speak of, just a thick black substance that squelched as her mouth parted into a vile grin.

Shocked, Proxima reached out, called her precious spear back to her hand. The woman should have been dead, body crumbling under the weight of a star!

All three of the Socress eyes rolled back, baring empty, milky white scleras’ as the former keeper of the Reality stone began to laugh, a haunting in human sound that makes Proxima do something no Child of Thanos should do, or has ever done.

She runs.

Staggering back a few paces, Thanos’ fiercest warrior turned and bolted for the single person shuttle she had arrived in, she was pursued by that terrible laughter even as the Sorceress’s form is far behind her, that laughter became a belnd of voices overlapping each other, young, old, weak and strong, joyous and sorrowful.

Proxima Midnight was still trembling as she climbed into the pilot seat, driven out of the planets orbit and typed in the co-ordinates for the Sanctuary 2. 

She hoped that by the time she reached home she would be able to rid her mind of what the old hag had projected into her mind, and that the echoes of the laughter ringing in her ears would have ceased.

But she isn’t sure either will be possible, whether she will ever forget what happened during that first failed mission to claim the Reality Stone, and she vowed to take the events of that day, the images in her head, to her grave.


End file.
